


(all of this was) Wonderful and Worth the Heartache

by lds



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: M/M, Post-series 3 AU, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty though I think your Emily is, she’s really not my type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(all of this was) Wonderful and Worth the Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



> I apologize in advance if parts are a little too North American, I was unable to obtain a Britpick prior to posting.

It all started because Elizabeth had formed an unexpected friendship with one of the aliens they had helped to settle on Earth. If someone had told her this back when she had first met the woman, Elizabeth would have laughed such an idea off, but she found herself checking up on them. (Well, not the Momma. That woman unnerved her) One visit, she and Emily had gotten to talking and out of nowhere Emily had asked what Elizabeth thought John’s type was*. It seemed that John had said Emily wasn't and since living on Earth, she had become curious as to what was. Elizabeth realized she couldn't answer that. Despite feeling like she knew the man quite well, she still knew very little about who he was. She joined Emily in wondering exactly what the answer to that question was.

Not that Elizabeth had any romantic designs on John herself. No, all her romantic notions were currently reserved for her recently acquired boyfriend, George. Also, she really shouldn't use words like 'acquired' when discussing men with Emily: it may cause the other woman to backslide into old attitudes.

Given John’s reserved nature, one that Elizabeth had always suspected predated his breaking –out, finding out the answer to what his type was might prove to be quite a challenge. She knew he desired closer relationships than he generally formed. She had caught him on occasion watching the interactions between Tyso and Stephen with a certain amount of envy showing. The two boys were quite close, probably the closest of the four tomorrow people. Perhaps John had been closer with Carol or Kenny, but as she had never met either, Elizabeth couldn't say for certain. Still, she highly doubted that was the case.

Once her mind was set upon discovering something, Elizabeth became committed to fretting out any and all information she could. She started observing John more closely for clues; however, that mostly led to him becoming rather uncomfortable in her presence. Observation, even when subtle, was quite the challenge when dealing with a fellow telepath. 

There was also the problem that she was pretty much the only woman John interacted with during more normal circumstances. Fortunately, she came up with a solution to that quandary when George’s sister came to town for a visit. 

Elizabeth opened the conversation with, “I have a bit of a problem,” gaining the attention of two of the three males in the room. “George’s sister is in town and I really need a fourth so that we can go out to dinner tonight. Care to help me out?”

Elizabeth looked at John expectantly as the silence dragged. Stephen finally let about a sigh and in an irritated voice said, “John, Elizabeth wants you to go on a double date with her. You being George’s sister’s date, of course. In case you were confused.”

Based on the look on his face, John was definitely confused, though not over for whom it was that Elizabeth needed a companion on this outing. “Me? Why me? Perhaps you should as Stephen. He sounds a little put out that he isn't being asked.”

“No, I’m not,” Stephen retorted before turned to look at Elizabeth. “But now that he mentioned it, why not me?”

“Well.” Elizabeth tried to figure out a way to put this delicately without showing her hand to John. She gave up on the delicate part quickly. “I need someone capable of being mature.”

“That rules you out, Stephen,” Tyso said from where he sat on a small couch. 

“No one asked you,” Stephen replied. “And I am perfectly capable of being mature; it’s boring that’s all.”

“And why set up you for a boring evening when John is always mature,” Elizabeth said diplomatically. “Right, John?”

When she didn't get a reply she turned to where the man had been sitting, only to find him gone. “Where did he go?”

“Beats me,” Stephen said. “He sure can move quietly when he wants to.”

“Maybe he jaunted off somewhere safe before he got corralled into a date.” Tyso offered.

Elizabeth would not be deterred. She went off in search of the man and with TIM’s help was able to locate him fairly quickly. Standing in front of him, hands on her hips, she informed him, “You aren't getting out of it that easily.”

“I understand your dilemma, Elizabeth,” John said. “I’m just not certain I am the person to assist you.” 

“Why not?”

“What if she were to actually take an interest in me?” he asked. “It could become quite awkward.”

“What if you were to share that interest?” she asked in return. “Wouldn't be so awkward then, now would it?”

“Perhaps.” The one word response was spoken in a tone that indicated that John considered such a development impossible.

It was food for thought. Elizabeth hadn't actually considered that the answer to the question of what if his type was male? Still, in for a penny, in for a pound. She couldn’t pull back now, he’d know he had given something away and become even cagier.

“Do you really want to subject her to Stephen’s idea of a fun, mature date?” she asked, knowing the correct buttons to push.

“Well, when you put it like that...” 

Elizabeth smiled, she had her fourth for the evening.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at one of the tables pondering the current situation with John. Figuring out that he was gay had turned out to be easy enough, but what to do with that knowledge was proving to be a challenge. She didn't exactly know a lot of fellows of that persuasion. John put the total at one, at least as far she knew. She supposed some of the boys she taught could be, but that was pond she couldn't fish in for candidates. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn’t realize someone had joined her until a voice sliced through them, causing the thoughts to scatter.

“I’m surprised that you have given up so easily,” Stephen said as he sat down next to her.

“Given up on what?” Elizabeth wasn't sure what Stephen was talking about.

“Oh getting John a life outside of this.” He waved his hand around, indicating the lab in general. “A few weeks ago, you pretty much pushed him into going on that date you were so determined, yet you've done nothing since, losing momentum.”

“I haven’t given up,” Elizabeth answered. “I am merely regrouping.”

“I wish you would.” Stephen sighed.

“That’s very mean-spirited of you, Stephen,” Elizabeth said, surprised by the comment. “You don’t want John to find a little happiness.”

“It’s not that.” Stephen had developed a sudden, all-encompassing interest in his fingernails given the way he was staring at them. “It’s just that…”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she realized what he wasn’t saying. The total had just doubled to two. “You just want him to find it with you.”

Stephen grimaced as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “Like that would ever happen. As selfish as this may sound, as this is, I just don’t want it to happen until I get past this stupid crush. Although, perhaps him seeing someone would help in that regard.”

Elizabeth didn't think John dating another man was necessarily going to help Stephen much at all. He probably assumed that if John were to date it would be a woman, just like she had earlier. It was an unexpected twist. If she pushed one friend to find happiness, she would have to hurt another. Why couldn't these things be simple?

* * *

As far as Elizabeth could tell, John had managed to achieve a new level of tension that no human, sapiens or superior, had ever achieved before. She couldn't blame him really. Here they were on another planet at the behest of the Galactic Federation and Tyso and Stephen went rushing off head first into danger the minute they felt the original plan wasn't working. Or to be more accurate, not working quickly enough for them. Elizabeth was going to strangle the both of them, provided they got back alive. The hell with this inability to harm others, she’d find a way to do it in payback for what they were putting them through at the moment.

She also felt a little guilty. Stephen had become a little more reckless, reverting back to his younger days, since the little chat they had. Not that she could have known prior to their little chat. Stephen had done almost as good a job as John had of hiding his feelings. Almost, but not quite. After all, it took these latest stressful events for her to realize those feelings of Stephen were returned. Perhaps instead of the strangling, she’d smash John and Stephen’s heads together to get them to clue in. Elizabeth had to admit these were awfully violent thoughts for a Tomorrow Person, but she was getting a small degree of satisfaction from them. This mission could not be over soon enough for her.

* * *

“This is how they repay us?” John asked for… well, Elizabeth had actual lost count of the number of times he had asked. “We squash their rebellion for them and they won’t even let us in to see Stephen.”

“The special people here only have telepathic and teleportation abilities,” Elizabeth explained once again. “No telekinesis. Therefore, they don’t understand our ability to heal.”

“And to build a hospital where jaunting is blocked,” John continued on as though he hadn't heard a word she said, which admittedly was entirely possible.

“It keeps crazed love ones from teleporting in and interrupting the doctor’s work or the patient’s rest, I guess?” Elizabeth said, earning a glare from John.

“Oh please,” she said. “Don’t even bother trying to deny it. I don’t need to be a telepath to figure that out. Not only is written all over your face, it’s in every word you speak.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” John sat stiffly as he spoke.

A derisive snort had both older Tomorrow People turning toward the youngest. Shamefully, they had both managed to forget he was there. Tyso leaned forward, looked John straight in the eye, and said, “You fancy him. He fancies you. Once you get the chance you are going in there and heal him, stop being the bleeding sod you are and do something about all that fancying going on.”

“Actually...” John started to say before Elizabeth cut him off.

“John.” She couldn't believe he was about to lecture a young boy on the origins of a profanity. The man had the strangest cope mechanisms. As he turned to glare at her once again, she felt a hysterical laugh start to bubble up, but managed to clamp it down and give John what she hoped was a comforting smile. Jerking her head in Tyso's direction, she simply stated, “What he said.”

“Ahem”

All three of the telepaths were startled by the interruption. Honestly, Elizabeth didn’t care that it was a Galactic Federation agent that managed to surprise them. Things like that should not happen to them.

“I have spoken on your behalf,” the agent informed them. “And they have agreed to allow one of you into Stephen’s room with him. They still do not believe in your healing abilities, but they do believe in the company of a loved one being a help in such situations. I take it from the conversation I just overheard that it will be John who is exercising this privilege?”

“Definitely,” Elizabeth and Tyso answered in unison.

* * *

Elizabeth never had any doubt that once one of them got into Stephen’s room they would be able to heal him. Still, it was good to be back on Earth knowing that all of them were okay. This didn't stop John from ordering Stephen to rest as soon as they had jaunted back. It may have been the first time that Stephen did exactly as he was told without making some sort of quip. As far as Elizabeth was concerned, progress had been made already.

Speaking of progress, she peeked into the rest area where both men were sitting on the bed, their heads close together as they spoke in hushed tones. Her eyes didn't linger long there, turning away as John raised a hand and brushed it softly along Stephen’s cheek. Such intimate moments should not be spied upon. Also, she really needed to go if she was to meet up with George on time. Thank goodness for jaunting.

  
  
  
*Failed the Bechdel test in the first paragraph. I fail as a female writer.


End file.
